villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Malco
Malco is the secondary antagonist in the first season of Di-Gata Defenders and a minor antagonist in Season 2. When possessed by the Ethos, he becomes the main antagonist of the second season. He was voiced by Martin Roach, who voiced Doctor Claw in the 2015 Inspector Gadget TV Series. Storylines Malco fought as a warrior in the battle against the Ethos. He took a near fatal hit from the Ethos to protect Flinch and the Celestial Abyss. Nazmul revived Malco, and the incident had merged Malco’s shield stones with him, making him highly invulnerable to damage. Malco joined the Order of Infinis, along with Flinch, working under Nazmul. Malco and Flinch were sent by Brackus to obtain the key to finding the pure stones and releasing the Megalith from captivity. The defenders soon realized that Malco was incredibly powerful and only the powerful of the Nova Stone was able to defeat him. Malco and Flinch eventually managed to get the key and continued their quest to find the pure stones. When the Dakonauts entered the fray, it caused Malco and Flinch to realize Nazmul was alive. Malco and Flinch were ordered by Nazmul to secure the defender Melosa to serve as his new body. Malco had Melosa, but Brackus forced him to release Melosa in exchange for the pure Stone the defenders had. A giant monster rose from the sea, and grabbed Finch. Malco fought the beast, sinking into the depths with it, but surviving. When Flinch designed a new cannon to destroy the defenders, Malco was in charge of using it. When Nazmul finally made his move against Brackus, Malco seized Brackus and punched him, before throwing him at Nazmul’s feet. Malco proved his true loyalty was to Nazmul when he offered himself as a host for his master. Seth used the Nova Stone to separate Nazmul’s spirit from Malco, tossing the latter down a pit. Malco and Flinch reunited and attacked the defenders, stealing the Nova Stone from them. Malco attempted to cast it over and over again to free Nazmul, but it didn’t work. Three Ethos members approached them and offered an alliance with them, threatening to destroy them if they didn’t decide on it immediately. Malco and Flinch tracked down Brim the Stone carver and forced him to release Nazmul from the Nova Stone, but Nazmul needed someone’s energy to escape. Flinch and Malco attempted to use Brim, but he fell down a pit, so Malco attempted to use Flinch. Brackus intervened and attacked them. He summoned Dark Viper to fight off Malco while he attempted to destroy Nazmul, but the Seth attacked Brackus, thinking he was trying to free Nazmul. Malco offered his own life energy to Nazmul, who sapped most of his enegery and tossed him down a pit. He was found by the Ethos, who then possessed his body, and used it to carry out their goals. During a battle with the merchant tuned Guardian Sii, The Ethos were overwhelmed and forced to exit Malco’s body to subdue him. Malco overheard the Ethos were going to discard his body once it has served it’s purpose and he weakly stumbled over to Flinch, and asked for help before the Ethos found him and repossess him. Eventually Malco managed to drive the Ethos from his body and they destroyed him as a result. Category:Brutes Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Deceased Category:Video Game Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:One-Man Army